


Hardly Even Finished

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knows how things got this way, but he's not sure how it got this bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can't say he minds much.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Basically just porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Even Finished

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some hawksilver bondage cravings, so I wrote a fic~

It had started as a way to put the brat in his place, and maybe release some built up energy of his own. 

The Avengers had elected him to train Pietro, and that son of a bitch had sassed him one time to many, and Clint was already in a bad mood, so it was like the kid had lit a fuse. 

Clint had grabbed angrily at his shirtfront and slammed him against the wall with as much force as he could muster, anything to knock some sense into the asshole. Pietro had groaned, honest to goodness groaned, and Clint felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, and they were already so close, and Clint knew he was a dirty, dirty old man, but, well...

But now Pietro was lying on the bed, handcuffed to the headboard, with one of Clints 'business' ties tied over his eyes. His face was scene to behold, mouth open and gasping, cheeks flushed, but Clints eyes were raking up and down the boys naked body, eyeing his cock, which was secured with a ring at the base.

His cock had gone from red hard to purple, and Pietro was bucking his hips up and down frantically, looking for some sort of release. He was past words now, and all that remained were pleading cries and half-formed whimpers. 

 

Clint could watch him like this all day.

He ran a lazy finger up Pietro cock, and he choked out a scream. 

"You want me to get you off?" Asked Clint, toying with the slit. Tears were running out from under the tie on Pietros face, and Clint brushed them away. When the boy didn't answer, Clint pointedly stuck his tongue out, the Pietro couldn't see him, and licked a delicate stripe up his throbbing member.

Pietro screamed, and chased his mouth away with his hips, desperate for something, anything, to release him. 

Clint wrapped his lips around the head and suckled gently, rolling his balls between his thumb and index finger. Pietro was leaking copious amounts of precum, and he probably would have came right there if he didn't still have the cock ring constricting him. 

Pietro whimpered when Clint moved away from his dick and rested his cheek to Pietro muscled belly. He turned his face and lapped at a nipple, making Pietro squirm. Clint could now feel Pietro rutting against Clints stomach were he was lying on top of him, so Clint moved back a few inches. 

"Ah,ah,ah, not unless I say so," Clint said, but he finally took pity on the boy and wrapped a hand around his poor, abused dick. 

He pumped it up and down, knowing that it wouldn't be fast enough for Pietro, but tried to make up for it in grip strength. His hand was rough, he knew, but it seemed the rougher he got, the more Pietro came apart beneath him. 

Clint finally unzipped his own pants and released his own erection, and dear God, he was hard enough to punch through a wall, almost as bad as Pietro. 

He straddled the younger mans thighs and slid his cock right up against Pietros, waiting a second or two before wrapping a hand around the two of them and thrusting against Pietros dick. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes, and in a matter of a few short strokes he was gone, cumming all over Pietros stomach and still-hard member. 

Clint finally took pity on the kid and delicately removed the cock ring, careful not to brush against his balls. Clint moved his fingers to his mouth to get them nice and wet, then inserted the first finger into Pietros entrance. He squirmed, but eventually adjusted enough for Clint to add a second. Clint began thrusting them shallowly, and grinned when Pietro began cry out and fuck himself into Clints fingers. When Clint spread his fingers apart and caught the nub of his prostate, Pietro let out a noise that could have been a mewl if it hadn't sounded so damn dirty. 

Clint swallowed down Pietros cock again, taking him down to the base, his fingers still torturing his prostate. 

Pietro came violently in Clints mouth, and he sucked him dry, not missing a single drop. He slid off of him and unlocked the handcuffs, then untied the makeshift blindfold. Pietro said nothing, just gazed up at him with those blue, blue eyes, looking completely fucked out. Clint was pretty sure he looked the same way.

 

Clint knows how things got this way, but he's not sure how it got this bad.

 

He can't say he minds much.


End file.
